


Forever Fred

by fi3fi3



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Vegan Fred and Costa are immortals, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi3fi3/pseuds/fi3fi3
Summary: Every hundred years or so Costa McClure and Fred Boyet meet to swap stories and catch up. Neither of them expected that this time they would both get caught up in some extraordinary teen drama.Fred and Costa's conversations during the events of Lovely Little Losers.
Relationships: Fred Boyet & Costa McClure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend who graciously allowed me to drag her into this fandom. We came up with this AU idea while discussing the show and I just had to write it. Enjoy!

Fred Boyet sat calmly on a bench, staring out at the sea. The spot was a particular favourite of his and he often found himself stopping to admire the way the sunset painted the sky a hundred different colours. In particular Fred admired the way a vivid orange could just sometimes tip over to pink at the very tips of the clouds. It wasn't a phenomena that occurred very often but today, he thought, conditions seemed promising.

"My friend! It's been too long!"

The quiet of Fred's thoughts was suddenly punctured by the call of a familiar voice. A thin dark-haired man wearing a deep maroon shirt and black jeans was striding quickly towards him, waving frantically with both hands and almost hopping with excitement.  
Tearing his eyes away from the sky, Fred stood up and embraced the man warmly.

"A century just doesn't feel as long as it used to these days. How are you Costa? Do you still go by that name?"

"It's served me well for a thousand years, I've grown rather fond of it." The man - Costa, smiled a wide, toothy grin. "What are you now? Still Daniel?"

"No, I go by Fred these days" Fred answered, sitting himself down on the bench once more and taking off his glasses to polish them on the corner of his cardigan.

"Ok then, Fred it is!" Exclaimed Costa, clapping his friend firmly on the back before setting himself down next to him. "… Jones, Weasley… Flintstone! Yes! It's a good strong name. I approve!"

Fred replaced his glasses with a wry smile. "You are still consumed by this passion for narrative I see."

"Indeed! My explorations of the avantgarde have proved most fruitful. I performed a most daring work, a living room production, a one man show-"

"But my dear Costa, you are not a man." Fred interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"I know that Fred, the 'one man' refers to the audience not the performer. It's a very intense piece." Costa leapt from his seat, throwing his arms about to emphasise his point. "Good theatre should act like a mirror, I provided a space where an audience can inspect himself in that mirror!"

"And you played the mirror I presume?"

Costa dipped into an elaborate bow before returning to his seat. "The title role! It was a great honour and superb challenge. But what of you my friend? Do you still nurture your passion for music? I enjoyed your album. What an inspirational name!"

Fred smiled to himself. Trust Costa to have been keeping tabs on him. "Egospect? I knew it would appeal to you. No, I felt like a change."

"You've always been restless."

Fred thought that was a bit rich, coming from someone who seemed constantly boiling over with energy. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his friend sit still for longer than a few minutes. But perhaps, he thought, when it came to the bigger picture maybe Costa had a point.  
"I just don't like the feeling of being trapped in one life, it feels so constricting! Music will always be a part of me, I can always become Daniel again and pick up where I left off…"

Costa pressed his hands together and brought the tips of his fingers to his mouth in a gesture of sincerity. "So what is it now that occupies you?"

Fred smiled, looking once again out to sea. "I found the most wonderful little coffee house, Boyet's! I've sort of… adopted it."

"Adopted it?"

"Yes."

Throwing his arms into the air Costa let out a noise which was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. He turned his whole body to face the spectacled blond next to him, tucking a leg beneath him.  
"For someone who reinvents themselves every few years you have a remarkable attachment to property 'Fred'."

Fred rolled his eyes, "We can't all be free spirits like you Costa, rubbing shoulders with mortals… intervening, meddling!"

Costa's bright eyes met Fred's steely ones and the two held the gaze, almost as though they were reading one another. After a few moments, as if the spell had broken, Costa leapt up and began pacing back and forth, gesticulating wildly.

"But humans are so... inspirational! Why I must tell you of my new co-actor whom I have cast as Faustus. He has the presence of a prince, and yet also an everyman quality. His aura is shrouded in darkness yet there is a light deep within him. I know it could shine so brightly if I just help him to uncover-"

"Veni, veni Mephistophile." Fred interrupted, best to nip this sort of monologue in the bud he had learnt. Costa paused, contemplating the quotation.

"Quite" he acknowledged, "It would do you good to nurture more mortals my friend."

Fred rose to his feet, adjusted his cardigan and then offered his hand.  
"Perhaps. Or maybe I shall just get a dog. Good day Costa, we must do this again, perhaps in another hundred years."

Costa accepted the handshake, grasping Fred's hand firmly with both of his own.  
"Such as we are made of, such we be." He grinned again, then turned and bounced back along the path in the direction he had come from.

Fred turned back to the sunset. The tips of the wispy clouds were pink against a bright orange sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was knocking on Fred Boyet's front door. This in itself wasn't unusual, but the manner in which they were knocking - frantic and insistent, was. Fred raised himself from the comfy armchair he'd just settled himself into and went to answer it, silently cursing whoever it was for not having the decency to at least wait until after he'd had breakfast.

The man on the front step almost fell across the threshold as Fred pulled the door open.  
"Costa? What brings you here?"

"You cannot have expected me not to come after last night, not when there's so much to discuss!" Costa caught his balance, then strode inside anyway. "At the party… did you sense it?"

Fred closed the door with a sigh and followed Costa into the main room. Clearly breakfast was going to have to wait.  
"The tangled web of emotion? The sadness, the jealousy, the self-loathing? Yes I sensed it. It was quite overwhelming." He put his hands on his hips in a pose he hoped made him look authoritative. "Why were you there?"

Costa grinned, spinning rather unnecessarily on the spot. "A party is a wonderful environment, a change of scene if you will. I brought my actors to bond!"

"Faustus?"

"The very same."

Fred smiled and settled himself back in the armchair he'd just vacated.  
"You know it's been eons since I've been to a party. We were the only ones there wearing suits! When did we get so old?!"

Costa hopped up to sit on the countertop, dangling his legs back and forth.  
"Great minds think alike dear Fred. How curious the fates would have us meet again so soon…" he raised an accusatory finger, "why were you there?"

"I, dear Costa, was invited."

Costa opened his mouth to reply but closed it quickly again when he felt something sniffing around his feet. Below him a small, stout dog was searching for crumbs that might usually have been made during the preparation of breakfast. He leapt from the countertop and joyfully bent down to lavish attention on the animal.  
"Oh who is this?"

"Costa, meet Jaques. Jaques, Costa."

Costa looked up incredulously at his old friend. "You got a dog? _You_ got a dog!"

Fred shrugged, "I decided to take your advice about nurturing morals. I have chosen this one."

Costa again levelled an accusatory finger, "You know full well I meant humans Fred."

"If the events of last night have taught me anything about humans-"

"Pah!" Costa interrupted, jumping up and incredulously pacing up and down, running his hands through his hair. 

Fred thought it best to change the subject. "So was he there? Your Faustus?"

Costa turned back to face him. "Peter? Indeed he was. Blond hair, wearing blue."

Of all of the people Costa had socialised with, Fred could only think of one boy at the party who fit that description, and he had been drinking heavily. "The drunkard?"  
Costa paused, considering the description before acknowledging with a brief nod. He began pacing again as Fred continued, "But I sensed no light in him, only a swallowing void of pain."

"I fear he allowed the darkness to overwhelm him. He was making such progress!" Costa slapped his hand against the countertop angrily.

"He wasn't the only one I noticed. Beatrice and Kitso also carry a sadness with them. They mentioned living in a tent."

Costa waved a hand dismissively, "I do not know these mortals."

"They work for me, at the coffee house."

"Jaquie, my Helen of Troy, tells me that Beatrice has come to visit her love, who is a flatmate of Peter. Apparently the entire household has made a vow to abstain from matters of the heart and other earthly pleasures in order to better themselves!"

Fred considered, he'd heard something similar before, from the red haired girl who often came into Boyet's when Kitso was on duty. He'd observed how close they'd become of late and had been pleased to see them at the party.  
"Kitso's girlfriend must also be a part of this household. I have heard them argue about these rules many times."

"There are four of them I believe." Costa began counting them out on his fingers, "Peter, Freddie, Beatrice's beau-"

"Ben" Beatrice spoke of him often enough while at work for Fred to know his name.

"Ben, yes, and the birthday boy!"

"Balthazar" Beatrice talked a lot.

"Yes, Balthazar!"

"His aura was worryingly turbulent." Fred scratched his chin. He'd enjoyed meeting Balthazar but could not help feeling sorry for the boy. There was something restless within him like two halves of himself mustering for a war.

"I sensed from him only sadness."

"Then perhaps Costa, you were not looking hard enough!" Fred stood up and moved over to fill a glass from the tap. "Is there not one of them improved by these rules?"

Costa considered, "Not Peter for sure, the place clearly smothers him."

"And not Kitso who is connected to Freddie. Nor Beatrice who is connected to Ben, or Meg who too is homeless." Fred leaned back against the sink, spinning the water in the glass gently. He gazed into it, contemplating the sentimentality rising in him. Just this once he decided to indulge.  
"And I worry greatly for Balthazar too. I shall never understand mortals."

Costa stepped forward excitedly, "So you agree that something must be done?"

Fred smiled, putting the glass down on the side. "Something certainly, but not by either of us Costa. You have meddled with them enough."

"You would stand by and watch them destroy one another?" Costa's face was uncharacteristically stern.

Fred matched his expression, "They are young, they will learn."

Costa stepped forward again, raising his voice to a shout. "You know as well as I do what such a darkness can do to a mortal!"

Fred pulled himself up to his full height and met Costa's steely gaze.  
"It is not our place to interfere!"

Their eyes locked to one another, challenging and determined. A reluctant understanding seemed to pass between them, and Costa dropped his gaze.  
"If you will do nothing then I should not waste time here. If I must nurture all of them myself so be it!"

Costa gathered himself together and strode from the room, pausing dramatically at the door to look back over his shoulder.  
"And your invitation to Faustus is rescinded!"

Fred heard his front door slam and sighed. The thought of breakfast no longer appealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Costa McClure leapt two at a time up the wrought iron steps that led to the front door of his studio flat above the boathouse. During his walk home from the second ever full cast Faustus rehearsal, Costa had been struck by an idea for a future work - an innovative piece exploring the concept of furniture. He was just imagining Jackie in the role of a rather sarcastic table lamp when he noticed a neat white envelope lying on the doormat.  
There was no address, just his name Costa in a looped, cursive hand. Trust Fred to have been keeping tabs on him closely enough to know where he lived.

_Costa  
I hope you will forgive this note. I regret that we parted on such unhappy terms when last we met. I cannot say that you were correct in your resolve to intervene for you know it goes against my nature and yet I wish you every success in your endeavours.  
On that point, I have invited the humans Meg, Beatrice and Kitso to stay with me a while. I couldn't very well allow them to continue living in a tent after all, not when two of them work in my coffee house! Clearly I am becoming too sentimental in my old age.  
I just thought I should warn you of their presence here, lest you decide to stop by again. Not that I expect you to. You must be quite busy at the moment, with everything.  
Yours,  
Fred _

***

Fred Boyet, or Vegan Fred as he was now apparently known, left the flock of assembled teenagers finishing off the last of the vegan brownies in his kitchen and went to answer the front door. Frankly he was a little surprised the brownies they'd all made together had lasted this long, the teens were like gannets the lot of them. He wondered, not for the first time, if humans were somehow obliged to eat all that they laid eyes upon. Still it made for a good business model.

Sitting on his front step was a strange assortment of items in an open cardboard box. Laying precariously on the top, balanced on a bouquet of colourful flowers, was a simple white envelope. Whilst the lettering was somewhat more flamboyant than Fred thought strictly necessary, he recognised his own name nonetheless.

_My dear Fred,  
Of course I forgive your note! It must have been almost three hundred years since we last exchanged letters, a very pleasant surprise old friend!  
I was most overcome to learn of your most recent adoptions, not only of those you mentioned but now Balthazar too I hear! I am spending much time with Peter and his flatmates and I think I am beginning to see improvements amongst them. For Peter in particular, I believe we have had a breakthrough. His light shines brighter every day! Now that he has forgiven himself he can begin to make amends.  
Delivered alongside this note are various gifts - flowers to Kit from Freddie and Russian fudge for Beatrice from Ben. I believe Peter has put a video online for Balthazar also.  
How fair the mortals residing with you? Is there much improvement in their spirits?  
I remain forever yours,  
Costa _

***

Costa jogged back to his flat from the rehearsal space full of energy. Peter had the bearing of a fine swordsman and teaching him had reminded Costa of a time long ago when every noble man carried a sword at his hip. He missed it, truth be told. Such expression an actor can give with a sword in his hand! Costa made sure to include them in all of his works.

He bounced up the stairs and flung open the door but paused on the threshold. Once again, on his doormat, a note was waiting for him.

_Costa,  
Three times in as many weeks! I believe I have seen you more in the past month than in the last three centuries! It was wonderful to receive your note but did you really have to send it with the gifts? What if one of the mortals had read it accidentally? You've always had a reckless streak.  
I must confess you were right about the light Peter carries inside him. You were right to give him the space to uncover it. I've had the pleasure of getting to know Balthazar over the last few days and I had begun to see a shy light emerge from him as well. He and Peter are well suited for one another.  
Kitso and Freddie too. They are very different, as different as two humans can be and yet they fit together in a strange way. But it's Beatrice and her Ben that concern me now. Beatrice's heart is filled with such sorrow and more than a little anger. How fairs Ben? Can we hope for three happy endings?  
Forever yours,  
Fred _


	4. Chapter 4

Fred wandered pleasantly along the seafront, hands folded behind his back. This spot had always been a particular favourite of his to watch the world pass by. There had used to be a bench there, once upon a time, but it had long since gone. A familiar looking man, however, stood in its place. Fred raised a hand and called out to his friend in greeting.

"Costa! It's been a long time!"

The ever cheerful Costa turned and spread his arms out wide. "It has indeed my friend." With a grin as wide as his arms, Costa moved forward to embrace his timeless companion.  
"What name do you go by these days?"

Fred returned the hug, revelling in the familiarity for a moment, before stepping back and turning to face the ocean.   
"I thought… I thought I'd keep Fred for a while. It feels, comfortable."

"Forever Fred!" Costa laughed joyfully, "You're not still with the coffee house?"

Fred shook his head. "You know me well my friend, no, I passed Boyet's on when the time was right. I decided to go travelling, like we used to do in the old days. It's been so long since I've seen the world. Much of it has changed beyond recognition."

"But the people remain the same."

Fred sighed "Humans are…" 

"Inspiring?" Costa grinned. Below them down by the water’s edge he watched as a young child stumbled towards a flock of birds clutching a slice of bread. The child seemed caught between the idea of feeding the bread to the birds or trying to catch them. 

"Baffling." Fred watched with a smile as the child settled for eating the bread instead.   
"But perhaps I understand them a little better now."

The ageless pair turned together to walk side by side along the path, each enjoying the other's silent company for a while. Although predictably it was Costa who eventually broke the silence.

"Do you remember those young mortals almost half a century ago?"

Fred thought for a moment.   
"Where we danced together at the party and then had a pillow fight?"

"Yes!" Costa clapped his hands together. "The pillow fight was after, but yes. Three happy endings after all. I wrote a play about it actually where four noblemen, a King and his Lords, enter into an agreement to forswear women and food and sleep to devote themselves to study and virtue! But lo who comes but a fair princess and her three ladies-"

Fred interrupted. "Costa. How long…" He shook his head, scarcely knowing where to begin. "Please say you did not present it to the young mortals we knew."

Costa rounded on him incredulously. "No, no Fred. I left it many years and changed many details. Fret not."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Of course the reference material was excellent." Costa continued brightly. "You know they left all of those videos on the internet!"

"No?!" Fred stopped in his tracks.

"Yes!" Costa grinned at him.

"I shall never understand mortals…" Fred shook his head. That was apparently becoming a catchphrase of his. He thought back to the time he'd spent with those teenagers all those years ago.  
"Wait… do we feature? I remember them all having cameras."

Costa leapt up onto the grassy verge on the side of the path, affecting a mocking pose with one hand clutched over his heart, the other stretching out towards the horizon.  
 _"Oh Balthazar I must say this now or I shall never say it, there will always be a place for you under my roof or by my side…"_

Fred huffed. "I didn't say that."

Costa continued over him, relishing the role. _"If ever you need nurturing…"_

"I was worried for the poor boy!" Fred snapped. "His soul was in torment!"

"You found a mortal worth meddling for!" Costa jumped down with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Costa!"

"Just as I saw Peter's pain you saw Balthazar's-" Costa's voice was low and every word held the wisdom of his years. He could be the most perceptive person in the room. But only in the moment it was least expected, and most needed.

Fred was less wrapped in wisdom than memory. "Peter! He threw an egg at me! I remember!"

Costa threw his head back and laughed, all seriousness dissolved in an instant.

"What's so funny?" Fred pushed his glasses up his nose and then stood with his hands on his hips watching the man before him shake with mirth. "Costa?"

Costa wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, laughter still spluttering out of him. "You said… you said an egg was a dead chicken!"

"What?"

"When he threw it at you.." Costa affected his 'Fred' pose once more. _"Respect my life choices! It is a dead chicken!_ Do you know nothing of how this world works?"

"I'm glad you find it so funny at least." Fred sulked, crossing his arms. Costa rallied, skipping over and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh Fred I only jest!"

Fred uncrossed his arms and sighed deeply.  
"What a great big fuss it all was. More trouble than they're worth, humans."

"You don't truly believe that." Costa squeezed his shoulder gently then jumped ahead, turning and walking backwards, arms thrown out wide.

Fred watched his friend walking backwards with such confidence, as if he could somehow see which way he was going. Or perhaps he didn't care if he fell. In either case it was the way Costa had always been.  
"What will you do now?"

"I continue to find inspiration in the people." Costa proclaimed, "I shall do as I have always done, travelling from town to town putting on plays, telling stories and helping lost souls find their way back to shore."

"Meddling."

Costa gave a little bow. "Indeed. And you?"

"I have adopted a little bookshop. I have travelled for many years, now I find I wish to sit still. You have found value in literature, I thought I might indulge in it for a while."

"I'm glad to hear it my friend!" Costa span round, falling in step once again beside his companion.

Fred adjusted his glasses nervously. "You must come and visit me Costa. If you want to. Or if, maybe, you need a performance space…"

Costa stopped, grinning widely and grasped Fred firmly by both shoulders.  
"Oh Fred! Of course! I would be honoured."

"I look forward to it." Fred stuttered, shaken slightly by his friend's enthusiasm.

Costa released his grasp of Fred's shoulders and clapped him once on the back. Their eyes met sharing a moment of understanding.  
"Until then my friend."

And with a smile which contained within it the promise of forever, Fred turned and headed back towards his bookshop.


End file.
